


Jet lag

by WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleeping Together, WTF Kombat 2021, time skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29217348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: All paths will one day converge at one point, what's important is to put it on the map of life.Все пути однажды сойдутся в одной точке, главное - поставить ее на карте жизни.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Визуал низкого рейтинга [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145255
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu визуал G-T 2021





	Jet lag

**Author's Note:**

> Автор работы (art by) — [Cosmofrogg](http://twitter.com/cosmofrogg).

Start point

  
  


Destination


End file.
